


An itch he shouldn’t scratch

by katiebuttercup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: If it were just sex Jaime thinks he would be safe





	An itch he shouldn’t scratch

If it were just sex he thinks he would be safe, lust was universal, a need like eating and drinking and fighting. He knows how to curb that desire.

And he does want Brienne, has envisioned it in every possible permutation, in his bed, when he was captured, he throws Catelyn into his fantasy for variety and colour, in the red keep, the white tower right next to the white book, the place where he had rejected Cersei though he doesn’t want to look too closely at that, once he imagined it was Brienne in that tower at Winterfell, on her hands and knees for him. 

His left hand is a poor substitute for Brienne’s cunt, his right too if he had it. He can’t grip himself tight enough, and the more he stripes his hand over his cock the more he wants. He almost, almost gives in to Cersei just to feel something close to what he wants.

And that would be fine, Jaime is a grown man, his flesh lusts what haunts his dreams after he’s fucked Brienne is the way she curls into him afterwards, he imagines the weight of her across his chest, he imagines her sitting at the table in the white tower, flipping through the pages absorbing the history of the kingsguard and he’s standing behind her, resting his chin on her head, he dreams about wrapping Brienne’s naked body in his white cloak and watches it shimmer and dissolve and she’s wearing his house colours and suddenly he’s knighting her and marrying her at the same time Brienne dressed in the blue dress he had had made for her. 

Those are the most troubling dreams than the ones where he wakes with his hand on his cock and his seed staining his stomach. It’s much easier to rationalise stained sheets than looking at his white cloak and imagining it draped over Brienne’s shoulders. 

Tradition said that the kingsguard could have no wife or titles but if he could put Cersei aside, he’s sure he could convince Tommen and his little queen to change the rules. 

Thats the danger, Jaime thinks, not his frigging himself blind. The desire to forge a life for himself separate from Cersei, the idea thrilling and terrifying in equal measure. 

Still, he thinks as he slides his hand over his cock, greatful that his hand isn’t that different from Brienne’s, it helps with the fantasy, the yearning that one day he will feel Brienne’s hand wrap around his cock, shy and uncertain but loving, he’d teach her he thinks rather desperately and until then there were worst ways to pass the time.


End file.
